


You Read My Mind

by ddominix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Harry is a Pedophile, Incest Kink, Kidnapping, Little Boy Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snape is a Pedophile, Tricking Little Boy into Sex, child sex, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddominix/pseuds/ddominix
Summary: After finding out during Harry’s Occulemcy training that Snape had the same sort of interests as Harry in terms of them both being sexually attracted to little kids, Harry asks Snape for a favour that Harry wouldn’t ever dream of asking anyone else… *EXTREMELY UNDERAGE* *PEDOPHILIA*





	You Read My Mind

Harry Potter waited anxiously in Snape’s office as he waited for the Professor to appear, fidgeting with nervous ticks every so often as the seconds crawled by.

He couldn’t believe that he was doing this…

Perhaps, it would just be smart of him to walk away now before any of it started.

And yet… here he was.

Waiting.

Thinking about the circumstances that brought him to this very moment…

~

_Harry opened his eyes as he found himself on the cold, stone floor of the dungeon room. Harry groaned as he rubbed his head._

_“Again,” Snape’s voice snapped from above him, a short distance away._

_Harry gritted his teeth, sick and tired of this endless circle of mental abuse._

_Snape didn’t wait for any sort of response from Harry… He simply raised his wand and pointed it, again, at the fifteen-year-old boy laying on the ground beneath him._

_But before Snape’s Legilimency spell could completely overtake him, Harry - in a snap decision - flicked and pointed his own wand at Snape._

_“LEGILIMENCE!!” They both cried at once before they were completely overtaken by the spell each had cast on the other._

_This time was different from all of the others. It didn’t flash through old, traumatic memories of his childhood… Instead, it went deeper… Broadcasting his deepest desires._

_It was not usually something that Harry much liked to acknowledge about himself, but it didn’t change the utter truth of his nature._

_He, Harry Potter, was attracted to prepubescent, little boys. Had been ever since he found out when he had hit puberty at the age of twelve._

_He had allowed himself a moment to panic as his desires were made known to the man who quite possibly hated him more than anyone else, save Voldemort. Before he realized that he could see Snape’s desires broadcast right back to him._

_Snape was a pedophile, too._

_Harry saw flashes of little, redheaded girls… naked on a bed next to a large cock. Eyes terrified, but actions obedient as they each did what the man instructed._

_It was then that the spell broke off with a snap, breaking them away from their trances._

_Surprisingly, Snape wasn’t angry as Harry would have assumed, seeing as he had cast a spell on the Professor when he wasn’t supposed to. Instead, Snape stared at Harry with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Y-You too?”_

_Harry didn’t need to ask for any clarification to what Snape was asking. He already knew. Harry nodded, somewhat shakily._

_They both sat there on the ground, staring at one another in absolute shock. Before Snape’s gaze softened slightly. “Perhaps I was wrong about you, Potter. It appears that I don’t know nearly as much about you as I had initially thought. And it was wrong of me to judge before I got to know you.”_

_Harry could only gape at Snape as he said this, the astonishing words volleying back and forth in his brain before understanding of them settled in his mind. “Maybe I’ve been wrong about you too, Professor…”_

_~_

It was at that moment when Harry and Professor Snape had come to an understanding.

And that understanding turned into confidence - endlessly talking about the sexual desires others thought that they shouldn’t have.

Before that confidence turned into kinship.

The two chose to confide in one another in ways they wouldn’t dare confide with others.

When the two weren’t discussing their mutual attraction for underage children, they discussed other things.

Harry told Snape about his invisibility cloak. As well as the personal connection he had with Voldemort’s twisted mind.

And Snape told Harry about how he was secretly a double agent. And that he had once loved Harry’s mother, so he swore to protect her only son.

But, primarily, they discussed their shared, common interest.

~

_“Have you ever, you know…?” Harry asked him one day as they sat together over tea, a pastime that has been going on every Tuesday for six months._

_Snape raised a single eyebrow. “I actually don’t know what you mean. You think I’m a mind reader?”_

_Harry snorted at the terrible joke. Of course, Snape’s mind reading is what got them to this point in the first place._

_"I know that you know what I mean…” Harry said with a pointed look._

_Snape chuckled as he sat back in his chair._

_"Yes.” He said, simply._

_Harry’s eyes widened. “Yes, as in you know what I’m talking about? Or yes you’ve actually-”_

_“Yes,” Snape confided with a pointed look, “I’ve had sex with little girls.”_

_Harry eagerly sat forward in his seat, feeling hot and excited. “Really? When? What was it like? Did she cry? Or did she like it, too? Did-”_

_Snape’s chuckle cut Harry off in the middle of his tirade of questions. “Did you actually want to hear about the details or did you want to keep asking questions? Besides… you saw a little of what it was like, already.”_

_Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion before they lightened with clarity. “You mean… those images with you and those little, naked redheaded girls…? Those were memories?”_

_Snape nodded, his eyes getting foggy as he remembered. “Yes. Some of my best memories.”_

_Harry strained his mind to remember some of the little girls that he saw in Snape’s memories. They were cute, he decided. He liked their flat chests but he could do without their hairless cunts. He much preferred the idea of hairless, tiny cocklettes that were no bigger than his thumb… Harry only wished that he could’ve seen at least one naked, little boy so far in his life…_

_Harry froze as an idea started to form in his mind…_

_“Professor…?”_

_Snape sighed. “How many times must I insist that you call me Severus?”_

_Harry smiled at his mentor slightly. “Severus, could you possibly do me a favour?”_

_~_

Harry began to pace. This anxiety, the waiting… it was almost too much.

“Harry,” The voice called from over by the door.

Harry whipped his head in that direction, his eyes instantly meeting Snape’s before he lowered his gaze to the small person that was standing by Snape’s leg.

Harry’s mouth instantly went dry.

Looking at the little boy, he was just what Harry had asked Snape for.

~

_“What age?” Snape asked, scribbling away with his quill on parchment paper as he jotted down all that Harry was telling him._

_“Five,” Harry stated. In his mind, that was the perfect age for what he intended._

_“Hair colour?”_

_“Black,” Harry said. He also had an incest kink and a little, black-haired boy would make it seem like he would be ‘spending quality time’ with his own son._

_“Eye colour?”_

_“Any is fine. Just make sure they are wide and innocent.”_

_~_

The little boy was perfect! So…

“Beautiful…” Harry breathed, as he gazed at the small boy in awe.

The boy regarded Harry back, shyly, with his dazzling, blue eyes and Harry felt his cock roar to life in his trousers.

“Is he satisfactory?” Snape asked with a smirk like he didn’t already know what the mere presence of the boy was currently doing to Harry.

“More than…” Harry managed to get out as he just barely tore his eyes away long enough to shoot his mentor a look of gratitude.

Snape gave a curt nod as he nudged the boy forward towards Harry slightly, coaxing him to step forward. The boy obeyed, looking fearful and confused the whole while. “Have fun, then. I look forward to hearing the details over our next tea visit.”

Harry didn’t even nod, still entranced by the little boy as he stopped hesitantly a mere few feet away from Harry. He didn’t even hear Snape take his leave.

But he was suddenly aware of how alone he and the boy were.

Harry swallowed nervously, his eyes scanning all of the details of the little boy that was going to take Harry’s virginity. “H-Hello.”

The little boy flinched slightly at the sound of Harry’s voice.

Harry swallowed again before he crouched down until he was eye-level with the boy. He had heard once that getting to eye level helps to calm children down.

“My name is Harry. What’s yours?” Harry stuck out his hand to the boy and boy looked at it for a mere moment, before he stepped the rest of the way forward to shake Harry’s hand, nervously.

“W-William.” The boy managed to get out through his frightened mumbling.

“William,” Harry repeated with a smile, liking the way that it sounded on his own tongue. “You know why you’re here William?”

Nervously, William nodded his head yes. “M-Mummy explained it to me. S-She said that you were going to stick your willy in my bum hole and that it would hurt…”

Harry smiled and nodded. That was all a part of the plan he had made with Snape. Snape had confunded William’s mum before magically having her sit William down and calmly explain what Harry was going to do to him.

“And what else?” Harry asked, encouragingly.

“Th-That you are nice. A-And that this is what all little boys do with their daddies. B-But since I don’t have a daddy…” William cut off as his bottom lip wobbled.

Watching that bottom lip quiver, Harry found himself fighting the urge not to lean forward and _kiss_ that wobbling lip.

Before, with a start, Harry realized that he _could_ kiss those pouty lips.

With a smile, Harry tugged on the tiny hand that was still connected with his own, pulling William close until he was within Harry’s strong, protective arms.

“I’m going to kiss you now, William,” Harry whispered, his breath hitting William’s face. His hands coming up to frame the small cheeks. “When I do, I want you to move your lips against mine. Don’t worry. This part doesn’t hurt and actually feels nice.”

Then again, Harry could only assume that kissing felt nice. He had never been kissed before, though he had once been cornered by Cho Chang last year in the Room of Requirement. But he had managed to dodge her onslaught.

He had wanted to save his first kiss for someone special. Someone that had really, truly attracted him.

William was the perfect candidate.

Slowly, giving William ample warning, Harry leaned forward until his lips met the tiny ones beneath him.

They both gasped.

 _Merlin!_ He didn’t know that it would feel so good!

With a loud groan, Harry immediately started to move his lips. William did his absolute best to mimic Harry’s movements, which Harry thought made it all feel even better.

Without even any conscious thought, Harry slid his hand down from the slender back to the squeezable, little tush of a bum.

William let out a little yelp and pulled back from Harry’s lips. The disconnect made a smacking noise that shot straight to Harry’s dick.

“What’s wrong, William?” Harry asked, acting as though everything was completely normal. That little boys were supposed to be touched on the bum by grown (well, almost) men.

“Y-Your hand is on my bum.” William pointed out, his voice containing perfect innocence.

Harry smiled as his hand gave William’s arse a squeeze. William yelped once again. Harry found the noise erotic.

“Well, you remember what your mummy said?” Harry asked, his hand now continuously squeezing the bum beneath his hand. “She said that I was going to stick my big willy in your bum hole. That means that your bum is meant to be touched like this by me. Because you’ll be mine after I claim you with my willy.”

William nodded dutifully, his eyes looking terrified once again. “I remember.”

Harry grinned.

“Good. Because tonight…” Harry trailed off as he reached down and grabbed William’s tiny hand, before placing it onto Harry’s crotch, where Harry’s bulge showed. “This will be in your cute, little hole.”

William gasped and his eyes widened significantly as he felt the sheer size of Harry through his trousers.

Harry smiled once again, and leaned forward to peck William’s frozen lips once, before leaning away and getting up - reaching into his robe's pocket for his wand.

Harry had been too nervous before, while he had been waiting, to think about setting up for a romantic atmosphere. But now, all nerves left him as he realized how perfect having sex with William is going to be.

With a swish and flick of his wand, Harry quickly transformed Snape’s dark, dungeon office, into a cozy, lodge. Complete with dozens of candles for the right lighting and a giant, comfy bed in the middle of the room.

It was the setting that Harry had always pictured losing his virginity in. He looked down at William’s awed face with a smile and held out his hand, encouragingly. He wanted to really make sure that this was special for William, as well.

William took it, too much in awe to be acting afraid anymore. “How did you do that?”

Harry grinned as he lead William by the hand towards the large bed. “I’m a wizard. I can do magic.”

William gasped with childhood delight and didn’t even really notice when Harry lifted him up and laid him down onto the bed...

“Can you do more magic?!” William asked, excitedly.

Smirking, Harry replied, “I was actually just about to…”

With another swish and flick of his wand, William’s clothes suddenly vanished….

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this story.


End file.
